


Dirty Little Secret

by BenjiWrites



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Rimming, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenjiWrites/pseuds/BenjiWrites
Summary: It's Tatsumi's first night in the Night Raid hideout, but sleep isn't easy to find. Instead, he decides to explore the base and meets Bulat, who decides to teach him about a bit more than swordsmanship.
Relationships: Bulat/Tatsumi (Akame ga Kill!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Dirty Little Secret

Moonlight fell across the bed, casting shadows from the angles of Tatsumi’s body. He lay there, absentmindedly moving his arms and legs to watch the movement of the shadows. So much had happened in the last few...well, he wasn’t even sure how long it had been. It felt like years, when in actuality it had been...a day?

Images raced through his mind, trampling over one another in their competition to be at the front of his attention. Those nobles, how nice they had been...and how it had been a trick. The sound of laughter rang in his ears, causing him to jerk up.

He couldn’t stay here. Tatsumi rose and started pulling on his pants; he didn’t know his way around this place, but he knew he couldn’t stay in this room where his thoughts were echoing louder and louder. The members of Night Raid had simply brought him back to their hideout, shown him to an empty bedroom, and left him be. He assumed questions and formal introductions would be made in the morning, but that felt forever away and he needed to get his body moving _now_ .

Opening the door, Tatsumi stuck his head out into the hall, looking for...well, he wasn’t sure what. What he imagined assassins kept in their secret hideouts and what they actually kept were probably two different things. Now that he thought about it, walking about an assassins secret base on the first night of meeting them wasn’t the safest of ideas, but he was already stepping out into the hall and closing his door behind him, so it was too late to turn back.

Tip-toeing down the hall, Tatsumi peaked his head in each room he came by. Each time, he expected to find something scary and terrible, such as a torture chamber or a hall filled with weapons, but the more he looked, the more he found just everyday rooms. A library, a kitchen, a large hall with a long table and lots of chairs. By the time he pulled the door to the practice yard open, he wasn’t bothering to sneak much; there didn’t seem to be anything nefarious to find.

Stepping into the yard, Tatsumi took a deep breath, feeling the cool air settle his mind. The full moon made it quite easy to make out the objects scattered around the practice yard, all painted silver in the moonlight. Without a second thought, Tatsumi drew his sword and began moving through the practice formations he had learned in his village. Nothing he was doing was challenging, but the familiar movement made it harder for the terrible things he had seen earlier to come to the front of his mind.

He moved faster, his blade slicing through the air, sweat starting to bead at his forehead. Yes, if he kept moving, he wouldn’t have to think. The harder he pushed, the more his muscles burned, the less he would have to remember; remember Ieyasu and Sayo and their laughter and their smiles and their screams and their blood and--

Tatsumi stumbled and fell, slicing his arm in his clumsiness. He sat, staring at the cut for a moment, watching the blood well up and run down his arm, dripping to the dusty ground below.

“You’re going to have to be more careful if you want to become an assassin.”

The voice drifted to him from across the yard. Tatsumi’s head snapped around, looking for the owner of the voice; it took him a moment to notice the large figure leaning against a post on the other side of the yard. Now that Tatsumi saw him, he wondered how he hadn’t noticed the man before. Tatsumi seriously needed to work on being more observant of his surroundings; unless somehow the man had some sort of ability to turn invisible or something.

The figure stepped forward, allowing the moonlight to fall on him properly for the first time. Tatsumi didn’t remember him as one of the people who had been a part of the Night Raid group he met earlier; he would have remembered someone who looked like this. The man was tall, with rippling muscles Tatsumi had an unusual urge to squeeze, and a sharp face topped with a large pompadour. He glared menacingly at where Tatsumi sat on the ground. Tatsumi shrank away, but was surprised when the man suddenly stepped forward and held out a hand.

“I’m Bulat,” he said. “You might not recognize me from earlier; I was the one wearing all the armor.”

“Oh, yes!” Tatsumi said, the memory of the man in armor coming back to him. He had been quite impressed by the armored man’s fighting style. Tatsumi reached out and took Bulat’s hand, letting the larger man pull him to his feet.

“How long have you been training with the sword?” Bulat asked.

“Quite a few years,” said Tatsumi. “I’m the best in my village, which is why me and--” The words caught in his throat. He had been about to say ‘me and Ieyasu and Sayo’.

Bulat frowned at Tatsumi’s harsh stop. “How about this,” he said, clapping a hand on Tatsumi’s shoulder. “As the newest member of Night Raid, I will teach you some of the tricks I have picked up along the way.”

Tatsumi gave a small smile. He had only met this man, yet something already felt comforting about him, in the way he could tell Bulat was doing this to make him feel better. Tatsumi nodded and Bulat immediately began demonstrating the first move. It was a bit difficult for Tatsumi to get it at first, but when Bulat called, “Great job!” Tatsumi could feel his heart leap.

He paused for a moment, pressing a hand against his chest. What was this?

He didn’t have much time to try to figure it out before Bulat was demonstrating the second move. Tatsumi mimicked the motions Bulat had made in slow motion. Bulat shook his head. Tatsumi tried again. Bulat shook his head. Tastsumi doubled his efforts, anger welling up inside of him. Bulat was still shaking his head. Tastsumi swung his blade again and again, tears coming closer and closer to the surface.

There was a hand on his shoulder. Tatsumi gasped and, without thinking, swung his sword. A hand caught his wrist, stopping him mid-swing. Tatsumi looked up into Bulat’s dark eyes, his cool gaze immediately snapping Tatsumi back to reality. With a gasp, Tatsumi opened his hand, letting his sword fall to the ground with a clang.

“Bulat, I’m so--”

“Tatsumi.” Bulat stopped him. “It’s okay. It’s going to be okay.” Without another word, Bulat pulled Tatsumi into a hug. Tatsumi resisted for a moment before giving into the warmth of the hug. Slowly, he lifted his arms and wrapped them around Bulat; as he tightened his grip on Bulat, Bulat squeezed back in earnest. Tatsumi sighed. There was something incredibly comforting about having Bulat’s arms around him, something about their strength that made Tatsumi feel like nothing bad could hurt him.

After a long moment, they pulled apart, but not by much. Tatsumi tipped his head back and parted his lips to thank Bulat, but paused when their eyes met. There was something about Bulat’s dark gaze that was captivating. Tatsumi found it hard to pull his eyes away but when he did, they flicked to the next best place; Bulat’s lips.

“Tatsumi,” Bulat whispered, dipping his head so his nose gently touched against Tatsumi’s. Tatsumi froze, his heart pounding. Nothing like this had ever happened to him before in his village. This was new and scary and exciting and he had no idea what to do so he just stood there and waited to see what would happen.

When Tatsumi didn’t pull away, Bulat dipped his head even lower, brushing their lips. What felt like electricity jumped through them, causing Tatsumi to surge forward, catching Bulat’s lips in his, desperate for more. Bulat responded excitedly to this, pulling Tatsumi closer as their kisses deepened.

After a moment, Bulat pulled away. “Would you like to go somewhere more private?” he asked.

Tatsumi wasn’t sure if he was ready for whatever Bulat had planned, but he didn’t want to be alone and liked how Bulat made him feel, so he said, “Sure.”

Silently, Bulat led Tatsumi through the base to his room, a room filled mostly with a large bed, covered in maroon silk sheets. Tatsumi blushed at the sight. Bulat stripped off his shirt, causing Tatsumi to blush even harder. Catching a glimpse of Tatsumi’s face, Bulat barked out a laugh.

“Don’t worry, we won’t do anything you’re not comfortable with. In fact, we can just lie on the bed, if you want.” Bulat flopped down onto the mattress as though to illustrate his point.

Slowly, Tatsumi stripped off his shoes and socks and crawled into bed next to Bulat. As soon as he settled down next to the larger man, Bulat rolled over, wrapping his arms around Tatsumi and pulling him close. Tatsumi stiffened for a moment, then relaxed, pleased to be wrapped in Bulat’s strong arms again. Snuggling closer, Tatsumi draped an arm around Bulat, waiting for the bad images to come back now that he had stopped moving, but they didn’t come. It seemed as though something about having this man coiled around him like a safety blanket was keeping them away.

With a smile, Tatsumi quickly fell asleep.

~ ~ ~

Bright sunlight flooded through the window, causing Tatsumi to blink his eyes open. For a moment, he didn’t remember where he was, but then it came back. He had gone with that nice woman to her house...Night Raid had attacked...he had found his two best friends slaughtered…

Sadness crashed over him.

Night Raid had taken him back to their hideout...he hadn’t been able to sleep...he had met Bulat…

Embarrassment crashed over him. Had Bulat really given him a lesson the night before? Had they really kissed? Had he really gone back to Bulat’s room with him?

The warm form pressed into his back told him that, yes, he had really done all of those things. A hand flew to his mouth. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave before Bulot woke up, or before--

He didn’t even want to think what would happen if the other members of Night Raid found out that he had spent his first night in Bulat’s room. If they didn’t think he could handle sleeping alone, there was no way he’d become an assassin. He needed to sneak back to his room.

Although, Tatsumi was enjoying being spooned by Bulat. Well, five more minutes couldn’t hurt. With a contented sigh, Tatsumi snuggled deeper into Bulat’s warmth.

Bulat snuggled back. _Shit,_ thought Tatsumi, but it was too late. Bulat blinked his eyes open.

“Ah, so that wasn’t just a dream,” Bulat said, a sly smile creeping across his lips. Tatsumi opened his mouth to reply, but was distracted by something hard pressing into the back of his upper thighs. “Oh, sorry,” said Bulat. “But you know how it is in the morning. Plus, it doesn’t help that I have a really cute guy in my bed right now.”

Bulat started to get out of bed, but Tatsumi grabbed his arm and pulled him back. It hadn’t been five minutes yet. Bulat pulled Tatsumi closer, nuzzling the point where Tatsumi’s throat met his shoulder. Tatsumi reached up, tangling his fingers in Bulat’s hair, completely ruining the half destroyed pompadour. He let Bulat kiss his was up his neck, then moved so he could look Bulat in the eyes.

“Um...thank you,” Tatsumi said. “For last night.”

“Are you thanking me for those swordsmanship lessons or for letting you sleep here?”

“Both, I guess.”

There was a moment of silence, then Bulat said, “I know losing your friends is incredibly difficult.” Tatsumi nodded. “I know that this might sound harsh, but that’s something you’re going to have to get used to. In this line of work, even the best of us meet our end. All of us are going to come upon an opponent that is that much stronger than us. I guess what I’m trying to say is, appreciate the time you have with people, these people, because we never know how long we have with each other.”

Bulat was right. There were a lot of things Tatsumi wished he had the chance to say, or do, with Ieyasu and Sayo. He needed to treat every moment he had with others as though it was his last. No regrets.

Tatsumi moved forward and pressed his lips against Bulat’s. He could feel the smile of Bulat’s lips as Bulat wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, deepening their kiss. Bulat’s mouth eased Tatsumi’s open, his tongue slipping in and causing a shiver to run down Tatsumi’s entire body. Tatsumi ran his hands over Bulat’s bare chest, feeling the heat and strength of the muscles beneath his fingers. Slowly, he ran his hands up Bulat’s chest and into his hair, knotting his fingers in it. Bulat moaned at the slight tug.

Gently, Bulat pulled Tatstumi’s shirt over his head and threw it aside. Now, their bare chests pressed together. Bulat kissed Tatsumi again before slowly making his way down to Tatsumi’s chest, kissing and gently biting his nipples, causing Tatsumi to both laugh and moan at the same time. Bulat fully encompassed one of Tatsumi’s nipples with his lips and started to suck, causing Tatsumi’s moan to deepen. Bulat switched to the other nipple, playing with the first one with one hand. Tatsumi moaned a bit louder. Bulat slipped his other hand lower and lower until he was rubbing at the crotch of Tatsumi’s pants, coaxing his still-sleepy dick to attention. Tatsumi ground his hips back and forth, pressing them into Bulat’s hand, desperate for more.

“Damn, someone’s horny,” Bulat murmured.

“I’m sorry,” Tatsumi said, stilling his movement.

“No, keep going,” said Bulat. “I fucking love it.”

With that, Bulat slipped his hand down the front of Tatsumi’s pants, grasping Tatsumi’s penis slowly starting to pump it. Tatsumi fell back against the pillows, another moan bursting from his lips. Desperately needing to do something with his mouth, Tatsumi pulled Bulat to him and kissed him fervently. Bulat began stroking him quicker and Tatsumi pumped his hips in time with Bulat’s tempo.

Bulat pulled back and looked at the euphoric expression on Tatsumi’s face. He bit his lip, then whispered in Tatsumi’s ear, “You like that?” Tatsumi moaned in response. “Are you going to cum for me?” Bulat asked.

“Yes,” Tastumi gasped. “Y-ye--” He didn’t get to finish the word before he was cumming, thick ribbons of cum squirting onto his chest. Tatsumi’s body tensed as the orgasm flooded through him, pleasure flooding every nerve in his body.

“Good boy,” Bulat growled. In one swift movement, he pulled his pants off and used them to wipe the cum from Tatsumi’s chest before throwing it to the floor. Bulat grasped himself and started pumping, grunting at the relief of finally getting to touch his throbbing cock.

Tatsumi stared at Bulat’s large cock dripping with precum, mouth slightly agape. When Bulat caught him looking, he smirked and said, “What, you didn’t think I was done with you yet, did you? Now, take off your pants.” Tatsumi did as he was told. “Good. I want you to suck my dick while I prepare you, got it?” Tatsumi didn’t completely know what that meant, but he nodded anyway.

Bulat laid back so Tatsumi could position himself over him. Bulat grinned at Tatsumi’s dick, still limp. He gave it a quick kiss before moving to his primary target, Tatsumi’s ass. Bulat spread Tatsumi’s cheeks and began licking in earnest, taking note how Tatsumi’s body tensed under his touch and a humming sort of moan was becoming louder and louder.

Tatsumi had Bulat’s shaft in one hand and was stroking it quickly, but now decided to take Bulat’s large cock into his mouth instead. The feeling of Bulat’s tongue on his asshole felt so good he had no doubt he was going to draw the attention of someone else from Night Raid with the volume of his moans. What better to muffle their sound than a giant cock in his mouth? Of course, saying that was a lot different than doing it. Tatsumi had never sucked a dick before, so while it did do a fairly good job of keeping him quiet, he hadn’t expected it to be like this; so wet and messy and amazing all at the same time. He could feel his dick starting to harden again.

Bulat paused his licking. He slid a hand forward, pressing a single finger against the opening of Tatsumi’s ass until he had pressed inside, slowly slipping in and out of Tatsumi one knuckle at a time. When it seemed Tatsumi was used to this, he added a second, then a third. His cock was still in Tatsumi’s mouth, but Tatsumi had evidently forgotten what he was supposed to be doing in the wake of his pleasure. Bulat pulled his fingers out of Tatsumi’s ass, giving it a sharp slap. Tatsumi squeaked. He flipped Tatsumi over so that his face was toward the mattress and his ass in the air, ready for Bulat.

Taking himself in hand, Bulat lined up with Tatsumi, gently pressing the head of his dick against the opening of Tatsumi’s hole. He paused there for a moment, letting Tatsumi ready himself before pressing into Tatsumi’s tight ass. Tatsumi expected it to hurt, at least a little, but was instead pleasantly surprised at the feeling of Bulat opening him, of him being filled with Bulat.

Bulat slowly worked himself back and forth, back and forth, going deeper and deeper until his pelvis was flush to Tatsumi’s tight ass. He bit his lip, starting to fall into a rhythm. Tatsumi moaned, then reached out and grabbed a pillow, burying his face in it and continuing to loudly voice his pleasure. The sound of Tatsumi’s cries, paired with the sight of himself balls deep inside of cute Tatsumi, drove him to the edge.

“I’m--going--to--,” he groaned. He could feel the heat building inside of him, growing and growing until he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He slammed into Tatsumi faster and the heat burst forth, spilling from the tip of his dick and filling Tatsumi.

“Oh, yes! Yes!” Tatsumi cried at the sensation of Bulat filling him, causing him to also cum, the white sperm flowing onto the sheets. They both bucked in their pleasure before collapsing in their messes, exhausted.

“Bulat?” said Tatsumi after a moment.

“Hm?”

“Do you think it’d be okay if we kept this between us?”

Bulat chuckled. “Sure,” he said. “I’ll keep you my dirty little secret.”


End file.
